


A Sure Thing

by allmilhouse



Category: Manhattan Melodrama (1934)
Genre: First Time, Introspection, Last Time, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Blackie Gallagher is facing the death penalty for killing a man to help Jim's career, and now both men are reflecting on the path that led them here





	A Sure Thing

It was a cold winter’s sun that left long shadows on the walls of Jim Wade’s office, as the man himself sat at his desk, lost in thought. His fingers tapped out an impatient rhythm on the desk.

“Did you need something, Mr Wade?” a voice called from the door.

Jim looked up, startled, to see his secretary leaning her head into the room, her face full of concern.

“No, sorry, Ms Adams. You can go home for day, I’m almost done here myself,” he lied, smoothing his moustache with his hand. He wasn’t a good liar, and usually had some kind of tell. Blackie had offered to coach him once, he remembered distantly.

Ms Adams left, and Jim resumed his nervous tapping on the desk. Helplessness was not a feeling Jim had felt in a very long time. The dashing yet bookish district attorney had spent the last 20 years putting a brave face on things, constantly ready to attack any problem with hard work and a can-do spirit. Losing his parents as such a young age had done that to him- and to Blackie too. They had both become inordinately determined men, albeit in different fashions. Neither was prepared to let the world give them a raw deal again.

But Jim couldn’t help feeling helpless here. Blackie was facing a rap he couldn’t fight, let alone one he felt he could defend, ethically. Jim was nothing if not an honest man.

He had been brutally honest the last time he had visited Blackie’s apartment. They were on the couch, Blackie leaning back into the cushions, looking all disheveled. For some reason his hair always looked good, even when it was a mess, something that perpetually annoyed and aroused Jim.

He sat back, and Blackie grumbled at the loss of contact. Jim just frowned back at him. “You’re the only man who can come out of a necking looking even better on the other side,” he complained.

Blackie laughed. “You should see me after I come out of the bedroom.”

Jim echoed his laugh, taken aback. “I’d forgotten how forward you can be.”

“And I’d forgotten how much of a gentleman you are.” He reached out for Jim’s hand, and took it exaggeratedly. “May I please escort sir to the chambers?” he asked in a silly voice.

Jim smiled sadly, and squeezed his hand. “Actually, I think we might need to talk first. Cigarette?”

Blackie nodded. Jim handed him one, and lit it, before getting one for himself. Blackie never let anyone light a cigarette for him- Jim was the only exception. Jim was the only exception for so many things in Blackie’s life.

“I love you, Blackie. You know I do. I always have,” Jim started, not meeting his eyes. His hand shook a little, despite the cigarette. “That’s why this is so hard for me to do. I never wanted to be the kind of man who put a career before anything, but my election is in a few months-”

“Say no more,” Blackie smoothly interrupted. “You can’t have an association like me ruining your chance at district attorney.”

“No! That’s not what I said,” Jim refuted.

“No, it’s what _I_ said. You have a bright future Jim, and nothing’s going to stand in your way, least of all me. Your success means more to me than my own.”

“Oh, Blackie,” Jim sighed, a tear escaping his eye.

“Can I ask one last favor though? Before you stop coming around here for a while, can we have one last night? For old times’ sake?”

Jim pushed him playfully. “You big sentimental fool. Anything for you, friend.”

 

——

 

Blackie Gallagher had never walked into anything without knowing the odds. He had the kind of confidence that came with being a career gambler, running the dice game since he was in short pants. He knew a sure thing when he saw one, and the surest thing in his life was Jim Wade.

Sure, they had grown a little more distant as adults. Jim’s line of work kept him on the straight and narrow, and Blackie would never dare interfere with that. But every time they ran into one another, at the fights or a show or even on the street, they fell back into an easy conversation. It was always easy with Jim.

It was easy the first time, when they were teenagers, and Blackie was riding high from winning his first poker game. He’d graduated from the corner dice game, and had actually won a sizeable prize. He ran home, to share his news with Jim and hopefully talk him into going out and celebrating, when Jim surprised him with news of his own.

“I got into Columbia,” he said in a small voice, still shocked, his shaky hand waving his acceptance letter.

“Columbia?” Blackie roared, grabbing Jim by the arms and spinning him around. “Columbia University? Jim, you’re going to law school!” He kept spinning them, until the room became a whirlwind. He laughed deliriously, while Jim just wore a small smile. If Blackie was the picture of reckless abandon, Jim was always admirable restraint.

Blackie finally stopped, but kept holding onto Jim. “I’m so proud of you! I always knew you could do it” he beamed, cheer radiating from him. His attitude was always infectious, especially when he was in a good mood. Even Jim couldn’t help himself, and finally cracked his toothiest grin.

“It was all your support Blackie, honest. If I didn’t have you to cheer me up, I never would’ve made it through all of my studying,” Jim admitted, still smiling.

“Aw shucks,” Blackie shrugged, before pulling Jim in for a tight embrace. Without thinking, Jim turned his head and kissed Blackie on the forehead. Jim froze for a moment, before noticing Blackie easing even more into the hug. He squeezed Jim, and pulled back to look him right in the eyes.

“What took you so long?” he asked sincerely, taking Jim’s confusion as a chance to make another gamble. He leaned in quickly and kissed Jim on the lips.

Jim gasped, before returning the kiss. They separated after a moment, for air, and Jim rested their foreheads together. Blackie still held him, and he had finally dropped the letter in his hand to hold Blackie’s head.

“It had never occurred to me that you could feel the same way,” Jim said, finally answering the question. He stroked Blackie’s hair, trying to tidy it up. “You and I have always had to rely on each other, and I didn’t want to ruin what we already had.”

Blackie scoffed before kissing Jim again. “Heck Jim, I love you. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me.” He grinned again, before walking Jim backwards to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> this is......regrettable


End file.
